


【超蝙】Clark吃醋事件

by Somaya



Category: Justice League of America (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somaya/pseuds/Somaya
Summary: 超人吃醋了。





	

 

 

 

 

 

 

以下正文：

 

在他们处理过的危机中，Superman真的讨厌这个，黏糊糊的不断重生的外星触手怪，物理攻击仅能短暂让它的一部分瓦解，而它会在短时间内迅速复原，这可比处理荷枪实弹的火力攻击要困难得多。

 

 

 

Kal开启热视线把缠住自己手脚的触须灼断让自己得以脱身飘在空中，一声尖叫伴随着一道红色残影向他冲来，Kal叹了口气在小红人撞上自己胸膛之前抓住了他。被他拧在手里的闪电侠伸手从他自己屁股墩上拔下一个小金属块，是机体的残体，小红人委屈地说：“我的屁股可痛死了。”

 

 

 

Kal觉得他的好队友绿灯侠也许是给了他一记难以形容的注视，这让Kal差点把手中的小红人直接朝绿灯侠扔过去，但他的理智阻止了他这个毫无逻辑的行为。

 

 

 

“谢啦，蓝大个！我觉得也许你可以放我下去了，要知道，我总是没办法习惯这个，无法脚踏实地的感觉。”闪电侠拍了拍他的肩膀，Kal让他们的高度降低了一点，随后满足了闪电侠的要求。

 

 

 

绿灯侠停在了他们身边，“不准擅自行动。”毫无疑问，这是冷脸的绿灯侠对闪电侠说的，可没等他说完整句话，小红人早就不见了踪影。

 

 

 

Kal感到欣慰，也许正是因为跟闪电侠搭配次数过多，一开始总是面无表情的John开始越来越多地展现出丰富的情绪以及面部表情。绿光为他们挡住了一部分攻击，超人终于把注意力重新放回到战场上，没完没了的车轮式攻击毫无效果，他们以前有过一次解决这种类型生物的经验，关键点是源头，Kal正这么想着，一个声音说出了他的想法。

 

 

 

“能源球在飞船的中控室，破坏了那个就没什么能再给它的无限重生供能。”两道黑色的身影降落到巨大外星怪物的一块凸起的圆形部位上，蝙蝠侠以及另一位黑色紧身衣猫女郎，Kal因为见到那个熟悉身影而刚刚雀跃几分的心情瞬间比之前还沉重了。

 

 

 

“你来晚了。”Kal尽量让自己平静地表达出这个。

 

 

 

“我得处理一点事情，呆在这儿。”前一句是蝙蝠侠的解释，后一句是对猫女的要求。

 

 

 

“那得看你能多快回到我身边，要知道我可没有太多的耐性。”猫女看着自己被与栅栏锁在一起的手回答。

 

 

 

Kal用热视线为蝙蝠侠扫清进入飞船中控中心的障碍，鹰女挥舞着锤子砸坏了在能源球被破坏后试图带着残余外星生物逃走的救生舱机体，一大块机体碎片掉下来正冲向猫女所在的位置，Kal飞过去托住了那块巨大残骸，可猫女所在的阳台被其它掉落的残片冲击得岌岌可危，最后一刻，蝙蝠侠从半空中抓住了她的手。

 

 

 

“又一次。”闪电侠不知从哪里抱来了一堆汉堡，正在快速往嘴里塞，食物把他的腮帮子撑得鼓鼓的，随后小红人被呛得直咳嗽，绿灯侠黑着脸认命地拍着他的背给他顺气，“你能克制一下滥用你的速度吗？至少在吃东西的时候。”

 

 

 

Kal眼睁睁看着那条鞭子缠上蝙蝠侠的手臂，猫女郎妖艳的身姿攀上了蝙蝠侠的身体，他们在接吻。

 

 

 

“没有下一次，赛琳娜。”Bruce推开缠着自己的女人的身体，用沙哑而冰冷的语调开口。

 

 

 

“我以为你与我同样怀念这个。”猫女似乎惋惜着，面具下的红唇微微勾起，随后她如猫般跃上房顶消失。

 

 

 

“哇哦！”Bruce转身看到闪电侠已经从咳嗽中恢复正大口嚼着汉堡含糊不清地看着猫女消失的方向惊呼，绿灯侠则环着双臂面无表情地看着他，没有红披风外星人的身影。

 

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

 

“谁吃完了巧克力饼干？”火星人问。

 

 

 

闪电侠默默打了个饱嗝，他小心翼翼地让绿灯侠挡住自己的身体以躲避火星人的视线。

 

 

 

“闪电侠。”火星人叫出了这个名字。

 

 

 

“嘿，你不能随便进入我的脑袋。”小红人跳出来不满地嚷嚷。

 

 

 

“你吃完了巧克力饼干。”火星人表情严肃地陈述，事实上，火星人似乎无时无刻不严肃着。

 

 

 

“谁看到了超人？”蝙蝠侠进入了休息室用平静的语调问了一个问题。

 

 

 

“也许在工作？当然，我不是说我们正在干的这份。”闪电侠从绿灯侠身后歪出一个脑袋给了回答。

 

 

 

Bruce抿紧了嘴唇，Clark躲了他差不多一周了，原谅他用上躲这个字，一开始他也不确定，他俩的轮值日，外星人放了他鸽子，第三天的时候，他查看了录像，外星人在他靠近的时候明显改变了可能与他碰面的路线，不止一次。

 

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

 

Clark推开门把外套扔在了沙发上，松懈只有那么几秒，一个心跳声进入他的听觉，他之所以还未行动是因为那频率足够熟悉，“Bruce？”

 

 

 

“我该说，好久不见？”哥谭首富双手抄着兜从阴影里走出来，他的脸上带着哥谭宝贝似的似笑非笑。

 

 

 

“你怎么会在这儿？”Clark不怎么想把视线对上对方的。

 

 

 

“你说呢，Clark？如果我不在这里，你是不是永远也不准备再与我碰面？”花花公子尾音微挑。

 

 

 

“哦，不，Bruce，你怎么会这么想？”氪星人的脸上即使带着惊慌失措的表情也足够赏心悦目。

 

 

 

“那么，告诉我，Clark。”哥谭首富逼近他，Clark的视线逃无可逃，只能固定在花花公子那张漂亮的脸蛋上，Bruce问：“是什么让你躲了我整整一周？”

 

 

 

“我没那么做。”Clark不怎么有底气地否认。

 

 

 

“Clark，你知道的，我想知道的事我总能知道，我自己去寻找答案，或者你主动告诉我？”最后一丝笑意消失在花花公子唇角，Clark感到了属于蝙蝠侠的威慑力，倒不是说那让他感到害怕，只是他知道，他没法再瞒过对方。是的，当蝙蝠侠想知道什么事的时候，他总能知道，就算那意味着超人的心事。

 

 

 

“你们在接吻。”氪星人闷闷地开口。

 

 

 

“接吻？”好吧，Bruce可没想到这种可能性。

 

 

 

“我从不畏惧任何危机，很多时候我觉得你从不属于我。”氪星人自暴自弃，他的声音里满是超人绝对不会有的委屈，“我曾经以为没什么能让我感到不安，看起来我得承认我……”氪星人的最后几个词消失在哥谭首富的唇齿间，Bruce堵住了他嘴，用他自己的。

 

 

 

醇香的红酒的味道，也许还有些黑咖啡，那是Bruce的味道，Clark熟悉的他的爱人的味道。

 

 

 

“有时候，你真是蠢得惊人，Clark。”哥谭首富泄愤似的啃咬着他的嘴唇，“我在被那个女人强吻，而你选择一声不响地离开……”

 

 

 

“唔……你们曾经相爱……”Clark垂死挣扎。

 

 

 

“我从不知道伟大的Superman会对自己的魅力一无所知……”花花公子的吻掠过他的咽喉，咬开了他的衬衫第一颗扣子，不出意料，红蓝制服还未来得及从那具完美的身体上褪去，“选择权在你，Clark，我可以立即离开。”

 

 

 

氪星人脸色发红，只有面对他的爱人，他永远有用不完的羞涩面貌，当然，这是Bruce的专属。

 

 

 

“不……”氪星人追上了花花公子的唇，“不。”随着他的第二声否认，Bruce发现自己被抛进了一片柔软的东西里，Bruce不会承认他刻意选择了在卧室与小记者碰面，身下那片柔软的东西是Clark的床垫。

 

 

 

氪星人的身体紧接着压了上来，“你总是这样，Bruce，你让我对你痴迷，而你自己却能随时抽身……”Bruce上身唯一的遮盖物衬衫在外星人手中失守，吻一个接一个烙在他的锁骨上。

 

 

 

“我在查出一宗珠宝偷窃案的过程中遇上了她，随后……嗯……我收到了警报，她跟了过来。”

 

 

 

Clark知道，这是属于他爱人的别扭的解释。这个男人总是这样，当神奇女侠被停不下来的导弹头冲击到了地下，他用那双血肉之躯的人类的手在石砾残骸中挖掘，戴安娜最终获救了，而蝙蝠侠却默不吭声退到了一旁，他试图把那双血肉模糊的手隐藏在黑披风下的动作似乎过于拙劣了一点，拙劣到Clark连透视都尚未开启就捕捉到了他的动作。

 

 

 

他在地球上生活了33年，久到足够熟悉如何控制力量而不伤害被他触碰的人类，但面对Bruce，这点控制力似乎远远不够，在他们拥有的美好夜晚中，Clark从来没法不在他的爱人本就伤痕累累的皮肤上留下更加触目惊心的痕迹，尽管他用上了所有的自控，但，那是Bruce……他的Bruce……

 

 

 

他们的第一次发生在一次意外事件下，Clark完全失去了理智，当他清醒过来的时候看到他的队友奄奄一息地在他身下，Bruce的一只手骨甚至被他硬生生折断，男人天生并非用来承受的部位严重撕裂，外星人的泪水一滴一滴落在他虚弱的爱人的身体上，在以后他们在一起的日子，他别扭的爱人有时甚至会拿这事打趣他，钢铁之子是个爱哭包，事实上，那是他唯一一次在Bruce面前落泪。

 

 

 

 

 

Bruce感到自己的双腿被氪星人的膝盖抵开，他在情事中一向不习惯充当被动享受的角色，也许是他们之间的第一次吓坏了小镇男孩，尽管之后他用了无数次的身体力行来告诉他的爱人，蝙蝠侠并没有那么脆弱。但那似乎从没起过作用，在他们的性爱中，Clark总是极尽温柔，当然，这种温柔是相对于超人的力量而言，因此Bruce身上还是从不缺少性爱的痕迹，比起人们对爱人身上被自己弄出的痕迹而滋生的骄傲心理，氪星人时常是用近乎心痛的眼神看着他身上的痕迹。

 

 

 

一开始，Bruce习惯在床上争夺主动权，而他的爱人，超人也许是把所有的控制欲都用到了床上，多数时候是以Bruce的受伤收尾，当然，那也仅仅是些不痛不痒的淤伤而已，相对于拯救世界所受的伤而言。

 

 

 

久而久之，并不是蝙蝠侠收敛了全部的爪牙愿意乖乖匍匐在一个男人的身下，而是Bruce拒绝再见到他执拗的外星爱人对他泛滥的心疼目光，明明甚至不是人类，不知为何却拥有极强的人类道德观念，战场上总是挡在敌人火力前的第一个，娱乐板块关于超级英雄的讨论里：“超人是个零闪避的T。”之类的打趣屡见不鲜，他们不会知道，在钢铁之子的观念里，如果他避开了攻击，意味着他挡在身后的人就要遭殃了，所以人们总能看见蓝大个被敌人的攻击击中摔进一片残骸里。

 

 

 

Bruce宁愿自己没这么了解他，那么他就不会体验到这种为另一个人心痛的感觉，甚至信任上另一个人的感觉，好吧，是个外星人，尽管他从未亲口表露过这种信任，但蝙蝠侠在把后背交给超人的时候可从未犹豫过。

 

 

 

他随着男人的动作把腿分得更开，钢铁之子进出他身体的手指已经增加到了两根，Bruce咬住了枕套压制下了一声险些脱口而出的呻吟，他永远也无法习惯这个，关于在床上失控地呻吟这部分。

 

 

 

他的神祗低下头与他交换了一个缠绵的亲吻，氪星人轻吮着他的舌尖，在接吻交换气息这方面，Clark天生就是作弊，他可以连续把Bruce吻上半个小时而面不改色，通常情况下，在那之后Bruce只能一边汲取着空气，一边对氪星人干瞪眼，但当他们的下一次亲吻的时候，若是氪星人主动匆匆结束了吻，他的身体甚至会自然追上去延长这个吻，正如现在，他的双手紧扣他外星恋人的脑袋，延续了另一个由他主导的吻。

 

 

 

Clark滚烫的阴茎抵在他的穴口，他们的性爱总得做更多的准备工作，当然，这绝对是Clark的错，外星人的尺寸相对人类而言过于伟岸，在最初几次的流血事件过后，外星人在性事准备工作上变得尤其耐心，尽管很多时候Bruce无法自控地想要他加快进度，那也无法让外星人妥协，要知道哥谭宝贝作为花花公子的享乐时光里，从不会亏待自己的身体。

 

 

 

当然他有过极少数几次成功的经验，当哥谭宝贝展露全部的魅力试图主动引诱他的爱人的时候，尽管这样，成功率也低得惊人。

 

 

 

Bruce啃咬着外星人性感的颈线，同时向后顶着腰，试图增加他爱人受折磨的程度，如果不这样，以Clark超人的忍耐力，今天他们第一次射出来的时间也许得推迟到午夜以后。

 

 

 

那根滚烫的大家伙的头部被他后面吞进了一点。

 

 

 

“Bruce……”外星人咬着牙埋首在他颈窝里含糊不清地喊他的名字，Bruce知道他在尽力忍耐，他怕自己受伤，尽管他的自制力岌岌可危。

 

 

 

Bruce让自己的双腿紧紧夹住他的外星情人精壮的腰肢，那让他的身体几乎悬空，随后他松开了腿，唯一的着力点变成了外星人卡在他入口处的阴茎，而下坠的力度足够让他把那把那根大家伙全部吞进体内。

 

 

 

外星人惊慌失措地扣住了他的腰杆，那成功打断了Bruce的计划，至少还剩三分之一没被吞咽进去，Bruce真恨Clark这种时候依然没忘掉他的超级反应力，尤其把能力用在这种地方。

 

 

 

当然，三分之二也足够Bruce受的了，当然痛，他紧咬着钢铁之子的肩膀，虽然那除了让他牙痛外毫无帮助，但是相比缓慢而绵长的情欲折磨，他宁愿忍受这种短暂的剧痛。

 

 

 

Clark用手指揉搓着他的嘴唇，Bruce迷迷糊糊地顺着他温和的力道松开了自己的牙齿。

 

 

 

钢铁之子的吻沿着他的锁骨向下，他知道Bruce足够敏感，探索他的身体大多数时候总能成功转移他的注意力，让Bruce不至于专注于下身的疼痛，而Clark就能利用这段时间把自己完全埋入他爱人的身体。

 

 

 

Bruce主动挺起胸膛把一边的乳尖往他嘴里送，他的第一次撞击让他习惯沉默的爱人泄露出一声磨人的呻吟。

 

 

 

这就像是一场硬仗已经到了收获甜美的胜利果实的阶段，他熟悉他爱人的身体，他知道如何最大程度取悦他的恋人跟自己的同时而不伤到Bruce，他试探性地撞击了一下那个印象中的点位，他的爱人一瞬间几乎从他怀里弹跳出去，同时也让Clark听到了爱人更多趋于甜腻的呻吟。

 

 

 

Clark知道，到了这个阶段，Bruce的理智已经不会再剩多少，从一开始在性爱中努力保持理智的蝙蝠侠，到现在足够信任他到能完全沉溺在他怀里的Bruce，这是他一点一点建立起来的信任，而他当然有资格享受这漫长艰辛过后甜美得惊人的果实。

 

 

 

他再次克制不住吻了他的爱人，同时下身开始每一次都撞击到那个点。

 

 

 

“唔……Clark……慢点……”Bruce在他嘴里含糊不清地吐露着凌乱的语句。

 

 

 

只有这个时候Clark允许自己坏心眼地拒绝恋人的言不由衷的求饶，他引导着Bruce的双手抓住床头架，下身开始了猛烈的进攻。

 

 

 

Bruce高高翘起的阴茎在他身下抖动着，哥谭宝贝那双让无数女人堕入情网的蓝眼睛此刻水光潋滟。

 

 

 

“Clark……”他的爱人用变调的迷人声线叫着他的名字，Clark知道Bruce差不多快到了，尽管他的阴茎完全没被抚慰，最初的时候，Bruce对于被他直接操射这点非常介意，Bruce总在类似的性爱过后别扭地背对着他，并拒绝被他拥抱。

 

 

 

而现在，也许Bruce已经自暴自弃了，随着他在性爱中对外星人信任程度的增加，每场做爱的后期，他几乎都是满脑子一团浆糊无法思考，而Clark会在那时候表现出他少得可怜的恶劣的那一部分，比如，竭尽全力取悦Bruce，让他在意识模糊之时仅凭后面的快感达到高潮。

 

 

 

Bruce在他怀里轻颤起来，Clark感到一些高于体温的粘液喷洒在他腹部上，一部分向下淌到他们结合的地方，配合上Bruce高潮过后急剧收缩的后面，这绝对是最磨人的一部分。

 

 

 

Clark把爱人高潮后软绵的双腿向前折叠，他从来都会为Bruce惊人的韧性而惊叹，尤其在床上，当他的爱人意识不清之时，他几乎能放任Clark把他摆弄出各种姿势。

 

 

 

他开始更深地操进那个湿热紧致的入口，几乎每一下都让自己的囊袋被吞没进去，Bruce的呻吟声中带上了哭腔，Clark没得坚持太久，他在他所能达到的爱人的身体里的最深处灌进了滚烫的精液，哥谭首富在他耳边大口喘息着………

 

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

 

Bruce醒来的时候，毫无疑问，时间也许已经临近中午，温暖的阳光照得他懒洋洋地不愿起床。

 

 

 

“Bruce。”男人的声音让他全身一僵，蝙蝠侠发现自己竟毫无自觉地用脸在蹭着那个满是氪星人味道的枕头，该死的枕头。哥谭首富停下了这个可怕的举动，他努力让自己以蝙蝠侠式的平静转过头用他自以为威胁性十足的目光给了氪星人一记眼神威胁。

 

 

 

钢铁之子弯着唇给了他一个温柔的浅尝辄止的吻。

 

 

 

Clark注视着他，笑得像是拥有了全世界那般满足，俊美异常的外星人笑起来的时候会露出两颗虎牙，那让他显得阳光而孩子气，在那双漂亮得惊人的蓝眼睛的注视下，谁能拒绝？也许蝙蝠侠能，但Bruce Wayne不能。

 

 

 

Bruce自暴自弃地追上去堵住了外星人形状完美的唇。

 

 

 

究竟谁在迷恋着谁？非要衡量的话，也许是不分彼此。

 

 

 

——END——

 

 

 

 


End file.
